shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Before you post your pasta, make sure it meets the Quality Standards, or it will be deleted. No exceptions. These rules have been adapted from the Creepypasta Wiki, and belongs to the admins there. This wiki does not own this content in any form or fashion. User Conduct You agree not to use the Wikia Service to: # Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; # Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; # Attempt to impersonate another user or person; # Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; # Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; # Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; # Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; # Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or # Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: # To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; # To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; # To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; # Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; # Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; # Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; # With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; # Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; # You will not: (I) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (II) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (III) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or # Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Accounts # If you choose to register for membership or use an account on this wiki, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. # Do not create or use multiple accounts to edit, chat, etc. You should only need one account. Any others will be indefinitely blocked, pursuant to this rule. # Do not harass or attack other members, chats, wikis, or websites. Persons found to be vandalizing other pages on other wikis or perpetrating attacks on other wikis/sites may be blocked from editing indefinitely. We as a community take a stand against such behavior and as such do not and will not welcome it here. # Roleplaying of pasta characters or similar is frowned upon and is in many case considered borderline spam. If your account is intended to be used to roleplay as a pasta character (i.e. Jeff the Killer, BEN, Funnymouth, etc.), it may be blocked indefinitely. # If you have a suggestion for a new category or rule, please contact an admin or Bureaucrat for discussion. Admin Rights # Your job is to keep this site free and clear of disruption, spam, low quality work, and all the other things listed within the site rules. # You are the law. You do not, however, make the laws. This is the job of the Bureaucrats. This keeps everyone in the loop about new rules and prevents them from being created on a whim. # This being said, you are free to discuss proposed rule changes or improvements with a Bureaucrat at any time. We listen to feedback. Really. # You must be active. If you are going to be away for more than a month, please let another admininistrator or Bureaucrat know. General Rules # As an editor, you should make helpful, worthwhile edits to pages. You should try to help users find their way, fix up stories that need it, and when possible assist the admin in locating pages that either need not be on here or have been vandalized. # Do not make any number of pointless edits to gain badges and/or to inflate your edit count. This includes, but is not limited to, adding one category per edit, changing a few words over many edits, or making one edit to add a picture, one edit to change a few words, then another edit to add a category. # There is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Repeating, there is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Vandalism only serves to waste YOUR time and the Admins'. No excuses. No exceptions. # Do not harass, intimidate, threaten, or express an interest in harming other users in any way/shape/form anywhere on this site. This is a community, and if you cannot coexist with the other users in it then this is not the place for you to be. # Plagiarism will not be tolerated here. Period. If you need to pass off other peoples' works as your own, you do not need to join this community, because we do not need people like that here. Plagiarism only serves to make us all look bad and seem as though we condone it. We seek to foster creativity and originality but to pass off someone's work as your own is not only dishonest but illegal too. If this were college, you would be expelled. If this were a job, you would be fired and blacklisted. On here, you will be barred from editing. It's not an action you can accidentally perform. Plagiarism is something you must willfully commit with intent to deceive. Homages are fine, references to other works are too, but not straight theft. # Please be mindful that our editors are of all ages, nationalities, and races. This in mind, do not message people offensive and/or sexual material. No matter how funny you personally find it to be, it is unwelcome to the main site. # Do not post screamer links, images, or videos. It's not funny, and it's been overplayed to death. If you have to resort to shocking people to scare them I suggest you go work on a career in Horror Films. I hear they are running out of ideas and resorting to JUMP-OUT-AND-SCARE-YOU tactics. # Do not restore or "archive" deleted stories without permission from an administrator. '''If you want to preserve your story online, post it in the Spinpasta or Trollpasta Wiki. Consequences Consequences may change based on the severity of the offense. These include: * Vandalism: Temporary IP block, and ban if it happens again. * FOR ADMINS: deleting a story because you personally don't like it results in permanent demotion. Only delete a story it it actually breaks the rules or doesn't meet the quality standards. * Adding categories to stories that they don't apply to will result in a temporary ban from editing. '''To appeal, contact the banning admin on his/her Message Wall. Creating a rant or rant page is not acceptable and will result in your Message Wall being locked. All content is licensed under CC-BY-SA except where otherwise noted. Thank you for using FANDOM. Category:Greatest Rules of all Time Category:Help Category:Site Management Category:Rules